1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic apparatus and electronic system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As conventional navigation apparatuses, there are widely known small-sized portable navigation apparatuses with simplified structure and portability (hereinafter, referred to as Portable Navi), also known as personal navigation device; and in-vehicle navigation apparatuses accommodated and fixed in a recess portion (DIN opening) formed in a dashboard of a vehicle. The in-vehicle navigation apparatuses are capable of guiding with high accuracy by use of the information supplied from vehicles such as vehicle speed, and some of the in-vehicle navigation apparatuses are equipped with audio devices.
In recent years, the navigation apparatuses with portability of the Portable Navi and high-accuracy guide function of the in-vehicle navigation apparatus have been studied.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-318792, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-328026, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-524570, and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-239895 disclose a configuration where a navigation portion can be detached from an in-vehicle apparatus mounted in a vehicle. By removing the navigation portion from the in-vehicle apparatus, the navigation portion can be used as a Portable Navi of a single unit.
Also, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-166848, the navigation apparatus is taken out of the vehicle and can be used while walking. In addition, when mounted in a vehicle, the navigation apparatus is in a car-navigation mode, and when taken out of the vehicle, the navigation apparatus is in a person-navigation mode.
In an in-house vehicle apparatus disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0152027, a portion to which the navigation apparatus is detachably provided and an insertion/ejection slot for inserting or ejecting a CD (Compact Disk) are adjacently arranged at a front face of the in-vehicle apparatus. For this reason, it is difficult to reduce the size of the in-vehicle apparatus.
In addition, since the size of CDs is regulated, the size of the insertion/ejection slot cannot be changed. Therefore, in order to reduce the size of the in-vehicle apparatus, the portion to and from which the navigation apparatus is attached and detached needs to be made smaller. However, the navigation apparatus needs to be downsized, leading to the possibility that a navigation screen cannot be seen very well.